


A Royal Moroi's Mate

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bella comes to St. Vladimir's Academy looking to forget her past that happened to her back in Forks and the state of Washington. What happens when she meets the handsome Moroi Christian Ozera who seems to have an interest in her and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex scenes, Erotica, Canon typical violence, Character deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Requested by Litanolastar   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 1

Bella is driving along the road heading to the airport to be at the school in Montana called St. Vladimir's Academy. She wonders as she heads into the airport after grabbing her stuff from her truck and getting on the plane what the school will be like and if it is different than the public school she went to before. 

She has a feeling that she will like the place deep down when she arrives in Montana and takes the car ride there since its deep set in the forest of Montana. She will have to give directions to the place there to a driver unless someone will pick her up from the airport to take her to the Academy themselves.

She arrives inside the airport with her luggage after grabbing a carry-on cart to put them on. She looks around just in case there is anyone looking for her in the airport. 

She smiles when she notices a tall pale faced short dark brown haired man holding a sign up wearing a uniform that said, “Isabella Swan.”

She walks straight with the cart that has her luggage on it over to the tall man wearing a uniform where she stood before him and said, “I'm Isabella Swan but I go by Bella.”

He frowns at her nickname and said, “I'm sorry but I can only call you by your first name I do not do nicknames Isabella. Let's go I will help you carry the luggage to my car where I will put it in the trunk and I will drive you to St. Vladimir's Academy, follow me.”

She frowned not liking the guy for calling her by her full name. However, decided not to argue and stick by him as she helps him with her luggage to go outside to his car.

She wonders what his name is but decided not to ask him for fear of being impolite. She sees him open the car door for her on the passenger side to get in after he helped her carry the bags to put in his trunk of his car.

She smiles at him while he still frowned and got inside the car hearing the door close behind her. She sees him walk around to get into the driver's side to start the car and take her to St. Vladimir's Academy where she will be going to school and living there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bella comes to St. Vladimir's Academy looking to forget her past that happened to her back in Forks and the state of Washington. What happens when she meets the handsome vampire Christian Ozera who seems to have an interest in her and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex scenes, Erotica, Canon typical violence, Character deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 2

 

By the time they arrive at the Academy...

Bella gets out of the car when the car door is open noticing the man more closely has brown hair in a short pony tail and is helping her from the car being six-foot-seven with his tan skin in the sunlight and deep dark brown eyes. She wonders if he goes to the school and if he is a student and if so she will want to find out his name is.

When she turns to help him with her luggage she helps him take them inside and straight to the dorm room where she will be staying in the girls area. She decided to ask him for his name, “What is your name.”

“Dimitri Belikov. Isabella, I must leave you now for I have work to do.” he said to her 

“Okay well thanks than.” she said to him 

He nods his head not saying another word. She grabs her things and takes them to the room with her number on it that also has her name. She puts her things away and lays down with a sigh wondering what is going to happen to her now that she is here.

When she decided to get up and explore the Academy for a bit she walks out of her room closing the door behind her to head into the hallway outside of the girls area. She walks around noticing empty classrooms and everything else around inside when she bumps into someone she turns to look at who she bumped into she sees a handsome boy with black hair a bit taller than her with short black hair and ice blue eyes pale white skin. 

Christian wonders who this girl is for she seems new he has never someone like her before at his school that he knows of for he has been attending here at St. Vladimir's Academy since he was little. He decided to ask her, 

“What is your name new girl for I have never seen you here before?”

“My name is Isabella Swan, what's yours?” she said to him 

“Christian Ozera nice to meet you Isabella.” he said to her 

“Nice to meet you too Christian.” she said to him 

“I'm happy your here Isabella now let me guess your a new student.” he said to her 

“Yes, I am.” she said to him 

“Good, well i'm happy we will have a lot of time to spend together here than every day for class.” he said to her 

“Alright, I am looking forward to it Christian.” she said to him 

“That's fine. I'm happy you said that.” he said to her 

“Okay. Let me guess your a student here as well.” she said to him 

“Yes, I am I have been here since I was little.” he said to her 

“Thanks for letting me know about that Christian. Its nice to go to school with someone I can get to know here.” she said to him 

“Your welcome now can I call you Isa for short.” he said to her 

“Sure I would like that Christian.” she said to him 

“I'm glad Isa.” he said to her 

He held out his hand to her and asked, “Would you mind taking my hand and I can give you a proper tour of this place inside.”

“Sure Christian I would love to.” she said to him 

She takes his hand and walks with him to explore more of the Academy inside with him finding out the different places she can go in with him and seeing where her classes are going to be at. She smiles at him when she looks at him seeing him smile at her with love in his eyes for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella comes to St. Vladimir's Academy looking to forget her past that happened to her back in Forks and the state of Washington. What happens when she meets the handsome vampire Christian Ozera who seems to have an interest in her and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex scenes, Erotica, Canon typical violence, Character deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 3

 

Later in the night...

Christian walks her back to he girls area of the school. He stood before her as he said, “I hope you had a great evening with me Isa.”

“I did Christian.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that. I will see you in classes tomorrow.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

She decided to give him a kiss on the lips. Feeling him return it and wrapping his arms around her she feeling him pull back from her lips to give her a smirk as he heard him say, 

“Wow, I never known you felt that way for me. I am happy we got to our first kiss Isa.” he said to her 

“Me too Christian.” she said to him 

 

“Well, I best leave you now to go back to your room in the girls area while I go to mine Isa.” he said to her 

“Alright see you in the morning Christian.” she said to him 

“You too Isa.” he said smirking at her 

Then he turns to leave her alone as he walks back to the boys area to go to his room to sleep for the rest of the evening. 

Meanwhile back in the girls area of the school...

Bella walks into her room getting ready for bed. She waits for a bit while laying on her bed thinking about Christian and what he means to her tonight.

She decided to go to sleep soon to be ready to go to her classes in the morning while dreaming of Christian and being together with him again. 

She woke up hours later hearing a sound of footsteps and a knocking on her door hearing a voice behind the door tell her, 

“Time to get up.”

She smiles as she quickly grabs her clothes to shower and change into the uniform she has brought with her in her suitcase that was sent to her in the mail back home. She notices the different colors on the emblem on her jacket of the uniform she thought of that as weird.

She knew after she dresses that she should ask about it in some way to figure out why she has different colors on her jacket that must represent something in her new school. She wonders if she should ask Christian when she sees him later today in classes as she grabs her schedule and the things she needs to work on in the classes to catch up with the rest of the students.

She walks out of her room heading out of the girls area of the school to look for Christian and see if he can spend time with her and walk to her classes with her. She has feelings for him that she cannot understand but will try to one day when she is spending time with him in school.

She walks around paying attention to remember where her classes are in her schedule when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns noticing its Christian she smiles at him as she hears him say, 

“Need any help to your classes today since I showed them to you last night Isa.” 

“Sure Christian I would love for you to help me with my classes and showing me to them. I hope I do not forget them when I see where I am going to each room again since you helped me by pointing them out to me last night.” she said to him 

“Well, I'm happy to help you Isa.” he said to her 

“I'm glad you said that Christian.” she said to him 

“Why's that.” he said to her with a smirk 

“Because I have been thinking about you since last night and I am looking forward to spending time with you today.” she said to him 

“That's great that you said that Isa. Because I am looking forward to spending more time with you.” he said to her 

“Alright well how about you walk me to my classes that we will attend together Christian.” she said to him 

“Sure Isa it will be my pleasure.” he said to her 

“Thanks Christian.” she said to him 

“No problem Isa.” he said to her 

After that he takes her hand and walks with her to her first class. He and her head inside after he lets go of her hand to walk and take a seat next to each other in the back row.

Christian wonders more about his feelings for Isa. He wants to know if she will be his girlfriend and if so he will be happy that she will accept when he asks her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella comes to St. Vladimir's Academy looking to forget her past that happened to her back in Forks and the state of Washington. What happens when she meets the handsome vampire Christian Ozera who seems to have an interest in her and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex scenes, Erotica, Canon typical violence, Character deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar   
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 4

 

After class ended in the morning, Christian grabs Bella's hand he turns to her and said, 

“Isa, would you want to go out with me.”

“Sure I would love to Christian.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that. Now we can be together as a couple Isa.” he said to her 

“Me too I'm happy I get to be together with you Christian.” she said to him 

He leans down to give her a official kiss as his girlfriend. Feeling her kiss him back he smirks during the kiss knowing he loves her and cares about her.

He pulls back with a smile and takes her hand leading her out of the classroom and straight to another class he shares with her. He smiles at her as she is smiling at him he knows he loves her and would want to spend the day after classes are over with this morning and the rest of the day with her.

He hopes to get to know her more and find out what she likes and does no like. Hoping to tell her more about himself as the day progresses with her by his side. 

He loves her and would want to show her his love as well his caring side more towards her. He wonders what she will say when he kisses her again and shows his love more through the kiss.

He has a feeling that things are going to change since he is in a relationship with his Isa. He will want to make her happy and spend time with her more maybe after classes are over with he and her can spend more time together outside.

He smirks at his Isa as he said, 

“When classes are over with for the day would you care to spend time with me alone outside of the Academy on the grounds Isa.” 

“Sure I would love to Christian.” she said to him 

“Good, well let's get through with this day and continue on to spend more time with each other afterwards Isa.” he said to her 

“Okay Christian.” she said to him 

He walks with her and attends the same classes with her throughout the day and into the night. He smiles at her as he realizes its dinner time in the cafeteria.

He decided to have her sit with him at a table to eat together with her in the cafeteria before heading outside alone to spend time with her as a couple. He has a feeling that things will end up changing and working to become better for the upcoming days of her being together with him.

He helps her pick out the food here and sits at an available table alone together to enjoy their date tonight. He hopes by them enjoying their time together nothing bad can happen for her, he has to tell her more about himself and the Strigoi so she can be aware of what his Guardian Dimitri is when she sees him.

He knows Dimitri protects him and make sure he is safe from any of the Strigoi. If he were to venture outside the grounds of the Academy where anyone that is evil and working for them can find him. 

He will have to protect his Isa from danger by them as well for he senses she may have a power within her and become a full vampire like himself one day. Since he is a Moroi and would want to tell her about his history and more of himself when their alone and not around prying ears to hear.

When he has her sit with him after grabbing her and his tray, He sees her looking at him with a smile knowing they do not have to use money here to pay for the cafeteria food since him and Isa live and go to school here.

Bella wonders what is on Christian's mind as he points out to an available table to sit at and eat together to spend time with him. She smiles at him as she walks with him to the table she sits down across from him once he sits down at the table and begins to eat with him while waiting for something to talk about.

She decided to ask him, 

“Can you tell me more about yourself Christian.”

“Sure, but its best if I do not talk about myself in here with everyone who can hear us talking about myself with you its best if we are alone and no one else will hear us. That way I can spend more time with you after we eat and we can get to know each other more Isa.” he said to her 

“Alright Christian.” she said to him 

“Glad you said that Isa.” he said to her 

“Me too Christian.” she said to him 

After that they finished eating at the table, then he picked up hers and his tray to take them to the counter to be cleaned and washed. Afterwards he walks towards her to grab her hand and walk with her outside to spend time with her.

Christian wonders as he finds a secluded part outside on the grounds of the Academy if she will still want to be with him once she finds out about his past. He decided that this is the best place to ell her seeing a bench near some trees to explain to her about himself.

He has her sit down while he sits down beside her grabbing her hand in his he turns to her and said, 

“My life as a child I was raised by my Aunt after my Parents came back for me they wanted me to turn to Strigoi but my Aunt refused them and had them killed by Guardians. I loved my Parents and they wanted me turn to be like them so we can be a family. When I came here to the Academy I was raised by my Aunt and attended school here since I was a little boy. When I got older like I am now at eighteen years old I get stares at from people in this school waiting for me to turn Strigoi like my Parents have willingly before they died.”

“What is Strigoi Christian?” she said to him 

“Their evil vampires wanting to harm humans and others of my kind Isa.” he said to her 

“Okay but you said your parents were Strigoi before they were killed does that make them evil.” she said to him 

“No Isa, they were very loving parents to me growing up. But I have to tell you something else.” he said to her 

“What is it Christian.” she said to him 

“I have a guardian named Dimitri Belikov who is Strigoi but is a good guy.” he said to her 

“I think I have met him before.” she said to him 

“You did when Isa.” he said to her 

“When he dropped me off here with my things at the girls area of the school after picking me up from the airport.” she said to him 

 

“That is good to know Isa.” he said to her 

“Me too Christian.” she said to him 

“Alright I have something else to tell you.” he said to her 

“What is it.” she said to him 

“I am Royal Moroi a good vampire and I am also a Lord.” he said to her 

“Okay Christian. I will not judge of your past nor will I hate you I love you and still want to be with you.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you said that Isa. You have made me very happy about what you said to me. Not many people think so.” he said to her 

“Well, I do Christian and I am proud to be your girlfriend.” she said to him 

“I'm happy that you love me and still want to be my girlfriend Isa.” he said to her 

“I know Christian.” she said to him 

 

He leans towards her to give her another kiss. She kisses him back pouring her feelings into the kiss to tell him she loves him with her whole heart. 

He pulls back with a smile on his face and love in his eyes for her he said, 

“I love you Isa.”

“I love you too Christian.” she said to him 

He grabs her hand and takes her back inside walking her back to the girls area for the night. He goes in to give her another kiss wrapping his arms around her. She kisses him back wrapping her arms around him feeling the hairs at the nape of the back of his neck and showing more emotion in the kiss to tell him she loves him.

He pulls back with a smile on his face, showing her his love for her, he grabs her hands after pulling them from being around his neck. He takes one of them to give it a kiss pulling back his lips from her hand he said, 

“Goodnight Isa.”

“Goodnight Christian.” she said to him 

After that he leaves her alone in the girls area while he walks back to the boys area to his room to go to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella comes to St. Vladimir's Academy looking to forget her past that happened to her back in Forks and the state of Washington. What happens when she meets the handsome vampire Christian Ozera who seems to have an interest in her and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex scenes, Erotica, Canon typical violence, Character deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 5

The next morning inside the Academy...

Bella wakes up do to another knocking on her door making her fall out of bed from having a good dream with her boyfriend Christian in it. She hears one of the girls call out through the door,

“Time to get up.”

She calls out to the other girl on the side of her door,

“I'm up thanks for reminding me.”

After that she hears no words being said hearing footsteps leave her door to her room. Bella grabs another uniform and underwear to take with her along with some socks in the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for another school day. 

She wonders if she is going to see her boyfriend Christian again this morning. She would love to spend time with him again and will tell him something about herself hoping he will not leave her.

She hopes he will still want to be with her once she tells him about what happened back in Forks Washington and her past boyfriends that she dated before. She would want him to understand and still love her once she tells him of what happened in Forks soon the next time she sees him.

 

When, she came out of the bathroom fully dressed putting on her shoes after grabbing her supplies for her next set of classes today. She feels safe with Christian and knows he will never hurt her like her other two boyfriends in the past.

She comes out of her room and walks out of the girls area of the school with her things for her next couple of classes. She sees Christian walking straight towards her with a smirk on his face she smiles back at him knowing she cares and loves him.

Christian wonders what is on his girlfriend Isabella's mind. He decided to ask her,

“Isa what is on your mind that has you smiling at me. Is it something I should know about.”

“Nothing much just thinking about you knowing I am happy to be your girlfriend Christian.” she said to him 

“Alright well I'm happy you said that Isa.” he said to her 

“Me too Christian.” she said to him 

Then he notices the serious look on her face, he wonders what for as he asked, 

“Is there something serious you want to talk to me about Isa.”

“Yes, I want to tell you about my past before I came here. And I hope you do not judge me or leave me Christian.” she said to him 

“Trust me I will not Isa.” he said to her 

“Good. I'm happy you said that.” she said to him 

“Me too Isa.” he said to her 

He grabs her hand and leads her to the elemental class he has with her and sits in the back row with her in the two seats closest to each other. He smiles at her hoping to ease her worriedness about what she has to say to him when their alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella comes to St. Vladimir's Academy looking to forget her past that happened to her back in Forks and the state of Washington. What happens when she meets the handsome vampire Christian Ozera who seems to have an interest in her and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex scenes, Erotica, Canon typical violence, Character deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 6

 

After leaving out of the elemental class for the rest of the day. Bella takes Christian by his hand and leads him outside to a secluded spot on the grounds to speak to him about her past relationships and some of her past. 

She has a feeling that things are going to change probably good or bad once he knows about her past two relationships before she ended up here and being together with him. She looks at him as she sees him giving an encouraging smile she smiled back at him and said, 

 

“You are not the first vampire I have met before I used to date a cold one a term for a vampire who sparkles in the sun. And after that a shape shifter wolf who was not a werewolf and can change into wolf form at any time who hunts vampires like the cold ones. My first ex-treated me like I was a porcelain doll, and changed things about me much different from my second ex who cheated on me with his imprint who I did not know he had one but strung me along until I found him with her days ago. My dad was the only guy I had in my life who stood by me until Victoria the cold who is probably still after me killed him. I was treated like a toy to play with from both my ex-boyfriends. Until I met you I did not know what kind of vampire you were or what love actually was until I found you in my life. Now I am waiting for what you will say to me next.” 

“I am not going to hate you Isa, I love you, I am not even going to judge you either you have heard about my past and did not judge me at all or left me and I will not leave you if she comes here me and Dimitri will take care of her and protect you from her. We will make sure of that I am pretty sure if I ask Dimitri he will put you under his protection as well Isa.” he said to her 

“I am happy you said that Christian. Because mostly I have been felt with being left and broken not once but three times in my life. I am happy your sticking with me and still love me after I told you about my past.” she said to him 

“Me too Isa. You have to remember that I will always love you and I will never leave you. I can protect you from them and I know you have a power deep inside yourself that can protect you as well.” he said to her 

“I hope so Christian.” she said to him 

“I'm happy you agreed with me Isa.” he said to her 

“Now that is all squared away. I'm still happy you are with me as a boyfriend who loves and cares about me.” she said to him 

“I love you and care about you no matter what Isa.” he said to her 

“I'm glad. Because I love and care about you to Christian.” she said to him 

“Good, now let's continue to spend time together in a happy mood Isa.” he said to her 

“Okay Christian.” she said to him 

He held his hand out for her to grab and take a walk with him with a smile on his face. He feels her take his hand holding it in his he walks with her along the grounds talking about happier things he and her will do together for the rest of the day. 

Christian thought of what is going to happen when he does meet this Victoria if she dares to track his girlfriend Isa here in Montana the Academy. He will have to get his Guardian Dimitri to make sure with his help that the cold one vampire is taking care of and his Isa will not be in danger anymore.

He understands that he will make sure for that to happen and work out right for him to see that things are met and taken care of to make sure his Isa is safe from harm. He loves and cares about her but wonders if she will like him once he becomes dominate of her one of these days. 

He hopes since she still wants to be with him that even if he will bring out that side of himself she will not afraid of him. He would want her to accept all of him which he hopes by the time his dominate side happens to show towards her that she will know he loves her.

He figures things are going to be made simple in some way and less difficult or could go either way from being difficult to not so difficult during his relationship with her as well. He knows he will do anything for her and make sure she is loved and cared for by him. 

He will also protect her from harm and not have any cold ones or shape shifters bothering her anymore to cause her harm. He would want to do what it takes to make sure she is well protected even if he has to ask his Guardian Dimitri who she has met to help protect her too.

He turns to her with a smirk on his face he said, 

“Would you care to go with me to talk to my guardian Dimitri with me Isa.” 

“Sure Christian.” she said to him 

“Alright well let's go find him than Isa.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

He takes her hand leading her towards where he can find Dimitri at sensing him not far enough he spots him training a few yards away in defensive moves. He knows to approach him now where Dimitri can see him with Isa and not have him be on guard yet around her.

He notices Dimitri turn to look at him and then his girlfriend Isa as he called out, 

“You need something from me Christian.”

“Yes Dimitri I was wondering if you can help me protect my girlfriend Isa here from cold one vampires and shape shifters.” he said to him 

 

“If by me fighting for her not to be in danger and kill anyone who tries to harm than yes I will for you Christian.” he said to him 

“Good.” he said to him 

Both turn as Christian sees his girlfriend Isa giving Dimitri a smile as he hears her say, 

“Nice to meet you again Dimitri.” 

“You too Isabella.” he said to her 

“Well we better go and head to the rest of our classes Dimitri thanks for the help to protect her.” he said to him 

“Your welcome Christian.” he said to him 

Afterwards they left him be to continue training outside in the area. Christian walking alongside his girlfriend Isa takes her back inside to finish the rest of their classes for the day and be free to spend more time together tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella comes to St. Vladimir's Academy looking to forget her past that happened to her back in Forks and the state of Washington. What happens when she meets the handsome vampire Christian Ozera who seems to have an interest in her and wants her as his... Rated Explicit for Explicit Language, Explicit Sex scenes, Erotica, Canon typical violence, Character deaths, Dominance, Spanking, Non-Canon Relationship

Requested by Litanolastar 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 7

Later in the evening...

Christian is walking along the hallways holding hands with his girlfriend Isa. He turns to smirk at her as he brings her into his arms to give her a kiss.

He feels her kissing him back which causes him to smile at her knowing she loves him and he loves her in return. He knew he will do anything for her to make sure she is safe from any cold ones and Shape Shifters who will come after her. 

When he pulls back from kissing her lips he smirked at her and said, 

“Come on let us head on to the cafeteria where we can eat together and have fun spending time together for the rest of the day Isa.” 

“Sure I would love that Christian.” she said to him 

“Good. I'm happy you agreed Isa.” he said to her 

He sees her smiling at him he smiles back as he walks wit her to the cafeteria to grab two trays of food and a drink to head to a table and sit and eat together by themselves. He understands how much he will care to love her and would want to be together with her for a long time to come.

Bella wonders what her boyfriend Christian is thinking about as she sees him smiling at her. She loves him with her whole heart and feels more for him than for anyone else before.

She turns to him after they enter the cafeteria to grab food on their trays and head to a table and said, 

“I love you Christian.”

“I love you too Isa.” he said to her 

After that they each grab their trays and head to the table to sit together with their food and drink and spend time together for the evening.


End file.
